


but honey, I can’t sleep

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Stony/Ironstrange Edition [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter, Fluff, It's hard, M/M, Prompt Distance, Prompt Mission, RWG March Madness 2019, Tony Stark wants to be a good Daddy, superfamily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Parenting an infant is hard. Parenting an infant when your better half is nowhere near is harder. Being stubborn about it - as Tony Stark is bound to be - doesn't help matters either.





	but honey, I can’t sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Second Stony entry for the RWG March Madness Challenge!  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing SerenaLunera for looking over it for me <3

His eyelids felt heavier and heavier. There was nothing he could do to help it. He felt like he was there, but not really. The board members on the other hand,  _ they _ were fully-committed and skin-prickingly in the moment. 

All Tony could think about was how little he'd slept last night, and the night before that, and ever since Steve had gone away on a mission with the Guardians. 

Gotta protect the world and whatever. 

Tony had immediately wanted to come along. Except he couldn't, it was a Shield deal, not an Avengers one and someone had to be home to take care of Peter anyway. 

Tony would have smiled thinking of his son. He would have, had the child not been the main reason why he'd soon need toothpicks to keep his eyes from closing forever. There was all the worrying about Steve thing of course, but mainly the trademark infant crying happening at random hours of the night (and day, so no taking naps in the middle of the day either).

His own stubbornness wasn't helping at all.

He wouldn't ask for help. Not to Bruce, who loved Peter more than his latest science project. Not to Nat, who could rock him for hours without tiring. Not to Rhodey who'd just laugh at him.

He was going to do it all by himself. He was the kid's Dad, _ Goddammit _ . But please Holy Mother of Thor, make this meeting end. Peter was sleeping in his travel cot in Tony's office and the man could just see the tiny body starting to squirm via the monitor. 

His eyes in a perpetual squint, Tony found Pepper staring at him from across the conference table, he squared his shoulders reflexively but instead of the disapproving scowl he expected he saw her winking at him, smirking.  _ Oh she knew, she had to know.  _

Tony shrugged helplessly and maybe his eyes carried a little of his desperation over to the CEO's busy heart because she called it quits only a few minutes later. 

Tony sighed, his shoulders sagging in relief. If he was fast enough he could try for a nap on the couch before Peter fully woke up. He stood up, winced at the strain he felt in his lower back. He was reaching the door when Pepper stopped him.

"Tony, you need to rest," her voice was cautious, always was nowadays but Tony heard the concern. 

He waved it off anyway. "Can't, got the kid."

"And? That doesn't mean you can't get help--"

"Steve is out of, eh, away." Tony huffed, glancing back at his monitor.

"I know," she said slowly, like he was dumb or something so Tony answered in the same tone. 

"Well then, if  _ you know _ ," she had to let him go.

"But, that doesn't mean no one else shouldn't help you," she tried again.

"Steve--"

"You think Steve does it all by himself when you’re away?" she was smiling now. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "He doesn't?"

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, March is nowhere over :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
